Just A Fairytale
by ahzheejhei
Summary: First thing's first - I must be able to conquer the alphabet without haste! Dattebayo!  Drabbleshots


**Title:** Just a Fairytale  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Prompt:** Letter(s)  
**Character/Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 1,063  
**Summary:** First thing's first - I must be able to conquer the alphabet without haste! Dattebayo! (DrabbleShots, Prequel to _Unrequited Love Cycle_)  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is not mine. I can tell you, though, some of my childhood may have been influenced by this random thing. I am going to try writing. Again. It's been a while. _JaF_, BE MY EMPTY CANVAS FOR ME TO TRY DIFFERENT WRITING STYLES! And by the way, the misspelling of "Sasquatch" is intentional. No hate.

* * *

…

…

…

It stared at him. Menacingly. Those evil, satanic eyes were following him, wherever he went.

_Nyaaaaa nya nya nyaaaaaa nya, vaaaaatchu scared of now, you little blondie?_

A pair of two cerulean eyes glared at the Oh_no_youdid_not_justgivemethat_look_you_freak_ material.

_Really now. Really?_

Oh, this is WAR.

_Tch. As if you have any hope to conquer this, you sasquash._

His left eye twitched. How DARE it call him a vegetable!

"Ah, Naruto-kun," said Iruka carefully, cautiously because his students—especially this seven year-old cartoon fanatic—were always in danger of making the impossible happen. "You should be practicing on your penmanship, not giving paper a voice. Uh…"

At this point, he had expected some kind of response from him. Growling, mumbling about how pointless classwork was, the fact that it was five minutes before lunch, anything really.

At last, something uttered out of Naruto's grim mouth:

"Vegetables like sasquash can't make you messy!"

Complete gibberish.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Huh? Oh, hey Iruka-sensei, I was just about to start—"

**_Brrrrrrrrring brrrrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrring brrrrrrrrrrring! _**

Oh, thank God, the bell was here to save the day!

"IT'S LUNCHTIME, EVERYONE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screeched, almost turning his desk over as he stood up. "I can feel the sunshine now!"

His teacher silently agreed. For the next thirty minutes, it was not his duty to watch over his sniveling, poor-spelling, sweaty children. The next half hour was dedicated to lunch and him. Him and lunch. Ramen time for the teacher! Why? Because all of his students were off to conquer imaginary worlds in the playground—

_Ahem._

Well, almost.

"Naruto-kun, you'll have to stay inside for lunch and recess."

The world stopped.

_Pom poko pom no pom~_

_Guess who forgot to finish me off, sensei-sensei!_

_Pom poko pom no pom~_

_Everyone can dance _**_EXCEPT YOU, SILLY BOY._**

Naruto froze.

"Cómo say what? Iruka-sensei, this isn't the first of April, or the first of any month!" Naruto frowned.

"I'm not playing, Naruto. You are spending time inside in this classroom for the next half-hour."

Naruto twitched.

_Activated in three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_Puppy Frown Powers, activate!_

"Iruka-_sensei_, what do you mean I can't have recess?"

Everyone stopped bragging about their bento boxes and looked at the poor (and busted, more or less) blonde boy near the doorway.

"You didn't finish your work, Naruto," his teacher replied curtly. "And no matter how much you frown like that, I'm giving you no exceptions. I was a child, too, once upon a time! Besides, that frown doesn't do anything except give you pre-mature wrinkles." At this, The Little Blondie That Could immediately gave a sad, wide-eyed stare.

Hook,

Line,

S**_i_**nker.

_Silly Naruto-chan!_

"All right guys, head out to the canteen to eat your lunches! Except for you, Naruto. _Stay_."

The seven year-old sat back down with the _italicized_word forever beating him on the back like an owner punishing his dog, sticking his tongue out at the cruel tracing paper. As if the English alphabet were needed for his dream job! Ninjas don't need _English_ to save people's lives. This is Japan and not America and he wasn't even English-y in the first place because his ancestors were from Germany and not America, so there really was no point in staying confined in a classroom with just him and the paper of absolute doom since the see-saw played a better role in jumping from high pla—

"Whatever you're thinking of, Naruto, your wild imagination won't save you." Iruka glared. The rest of the children peaked through the door, snickering and shaking their heads. "Now do. Your. Work."

_Slam!_

"Stupid homework."

…

…

…

_Chicka chicka BOOM BOOM!_

_Can I meet you at the top of the tree, Naruto-kun?_

_Just need a T and a Z and an A and an H!_

_Besides, it's just the alphabet, Naruto-kun…_

**_YOU AREN'T THAT STUPID, RIGHT?_**

"ARGH YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER, STOP MOCKING ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Oh, what a long thirty minutes it will be.

…

…

…

Outside the classroom, a little girl quietly opened the door to spy on Iruka-san's number one delinquent…

"I… hate… you…" hissed the delinquent as he struggled to write the letter "a."

She froze.

"You better believe that after this is over, I WILL conquer you and the rest of the letters and then I WILL be one step closer to being the best seven year-old ever!"

Phew; he hasn't noticed her yet.

The little girl tip-toed in the class—just like ballet, but with more stealth and grace!—to sit next to the suffering child. She felt bad, in a way, because it wasn't really his fault those letter looked too much like the kana in the world around them.

This was also the first time she ever sat close to a boy. A rebellious boy, too, to say the least.

This. Was. Adventurous!

Or so she thought.

( _Oh, can it, she's just a little kid anyway! )_

"Hey, what're you staring at, Purple-chan?"

Hinata looked up. She glared at the boy next to her—why was she even here in the first place? That, that, that…

"M-m-my name is _not_ Purple-chan!" She frowned, poking him feebly.

Did… did she just…

SHE TOUCHED A BOY.

OH MY GOD.

_Cooties!_

_"_Owww!"

The little girl blushed, immediately retracting her finger to cover her flushed face.

"I… uh…Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He never could understand girls in the first place. "Hinata… chan?" he said curiously, afraid to be smacked when he added the suffix. The girl in front of him only nodded, keeping her hands on top of her lap. "um… okay! Hinata-chan, whatcha doin' here? Did Iruka-sensei see that you didn't do your alphabet, either?"

She shook her head fiercely.

Naruto wondered.

How come girls can make their faces redder than the other boys who need to run around the playground?

"I…" Hinata stammered, "I… I w-wanted to help y-you!"

"Help me?"

The little Hyuuga nodded vigorously, orchid hair flying all over the place.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

_He…_

_He said…_

_A BOY JUST THANKED ME FOR SOMETHING._

_DADDY, YOU'D BE PROUD OF ME BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED FOR MY—wait._

_Oh snap._

"You really mean that?" She paled, "really really really _really_ mean that?"

Naruto grinned.

"Of course!"

_Oh._

_Oh snap._

_Ohhhhhhh—_

"H-hey! Hinata-chan, are you okay? You can't help me write the alphabet on the floor, can you? Hinata-chaaan!"


End file.
